


About the Moon and the Sun

by orangelemon (etoilephilante)



Series: random moments out of time and space [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Holding Hands, Implied Childhood Friends, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Star Gazing, Summer Vibes, its basically the same thing as my other drabbles but different, meaning lots of space some sun and mostly boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilephilante/pseuds/orangelemon
Summary: "I fell in love with you exactly a year ago," Hongjoong whispered, his voice hoarse, and his heart two seconds away from growing wings to pierce through his flesh and take off to the moon.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: random moments out of time and space [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680688
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	About the Moon and the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> i... have no idea what this is? as usual with these small drabbles, it's only a small and random moment out of time and space. it's pointless, even more pointless than all my other drabbles
> 
> but i was listening to universe by minhyun on repeat last night, and actually i still am, and i was once again sad from the lack of jongjoong content on the tag, and things led to another and i needed to get it out of my system for peace of mind
> 
> anyways i'm talking too much i shouldn't exceed my fic's word count in my note
> 
> enjoy

Summer nights are peculiar in the way the stars - shining so brightly like a gargantuan and dangerous face that had for only feature its infinite eyes - were the witnesses to billions of stories, to laughter and tears, to hearts that were being broken or pieced back together, to first and last times. Summer nights are peculiar in the way the secrets that had been hidden by the rooftops of these houses during the colder seasons were suddenly out in the open. As if humans, feverish with the heat or drunk off the fresh breeze that relieved that stifling heat, felt free to yell their truths at the universe. Summer nights, with its sky so clear and crossed by only one cloud named the milky way, made the world look bigger.

They were lying there, their breaths peaceful and relaxed, their pinkies brushing together, electric, silent.

Hongjoong slightly turned his head towards Jongho, his thin lips made glossy by the remnants of his lip balm and red by his white teeth, biting them from a sort of mild anxiety. The whole evening his insides had been churning with that feeling, making him nauseous ready to throw his emotions up, making him tremble from an imaginary cold while he was sweating because of this warm evening.

"I fell in love with you exactly a year ago," Hongjoong whispered, his voice hoarse, and his heart two seconds away from growing wings to pierce through his flesh and take off to the moon.

He watched a soft smile lift the corners of Jongho's mouth before he tilted his head to lock eyes with Hongjoong. It looked like his irises were darker, deeper, shinier than ever, his round eyes framed by thick lashes and his white cornea like a thin halo around his pupils - his eyes were small suns, and as he stared into Hongjoong's crescent ones, an eclipse had formed and made them a depthless black and unbearable to look at because of their fascinating beauty.

Jongho was the one to intertwine their fingers together. If Hongjoong had shivered at the feeling of their pinkies tentatively dancing around each other, he could only let a shaky exhale out when the younger held his clammy palms close against his.

"I remember lying right here on this same blanket and sobbing like a small child while I was supposed to be watching the meteor shower," Hongjoong continued, slightly dizzy from the way Jongho looked so attentive to his every word. 

"I only lied down next to you and held your hand and told you about the stars' stories until you stopped crying," Jongho's cottony and almost childish voice murmured, "and then you asked why I was here."

"You only replied asking why I was crying, and no one of us answered."

Hongjoong rubbed his thumb against the back of Jongho's hand and was surprised to feel his forearm get covered in goosebumps where it was brushing against the skin of his own arm.

"Will you tell me why you were here, now?" 

The moment was delicate. They kept their voices low as if this peace that made them brave enough to acknowledge their feelings could be shattered the moment they would speak slightly louder.

"Because I couldn't possibly let the guy I've been pining after forever suffer all alone."

Hongjoong grabbed the thick blanket under them with his free hand, for a second unable to catch his breath, a choked hiccup stuck at the base of his throat. Jongho was staring at him so seriously, so sincerely, and Hongjoong couldn't deny the rawness of feelings born for a long time reddening the rim of Jongho's eyes.

And really, it should've been obvious. And perhaps, Hongjoong hadn't been so oblivious to it. After all, he was confessing now because he wasn't scared of his heart getting crushed into pieces. Tonight, the stars could watch over two souls that had been shaped to grow and remain close, as they were opening their sealed mouths and felt ready to admit words that had been too scary to be whispered for the universe to know.

"Why that night?" Jongho asked, raising the tip of his free fingers, that Hongjoong noticed shaking, to brush his cheekbone, making his lashes flutter shut. 

"You made me feel like I could freely let my feelings go, I was feeling so small in this endless universe," the elder confessed, his breath hitting the palm of Jongho's hand. He opened his eyes to look at him and pressed a shy kiss on the skin his glossy lips could reach. "When you were holding my hand and talked about the sky that had looked so frightening before, you suddenly seemed like you could narrow the world down so I could fit inside it." He wrapped his cold and thin fingers around Jongho's strong wrist, lowering his hand to rest it against his heart. "I always feel like you'd be able to move mountains for me, or get me a star if I asked for it, and can you feel the way it makes my heart beat?"

Jongho's eyes had fallen shut, and even if a smile was blooming on his plump lips, making his round cheeks look even fuller, an almost pained frown creased his eyebrows.

"I've hoped for this moment so badly. When I was a teen, I only wanted for you to look at me like you'd look at other boys, but I was always just a child to you," Jongho revealed with a sheepish chuckle. "Now I feel it can't be anything but a dream, I want to… I want to kiss you so badly, but I can't bring myself to open my eyes and find myself in my bed, alone." 

Hongjoong felt his whole soul vibrate as if he was nothing but a magnet as if Jongho was the center of his gravity, and a powerful force pulled him to the younger. Jongho didn't open his eyes even when Hongjoong let his hands go, even when he instead cupped his round face, even when he felt his body heat against his. But he did when Hongjoong gently caught his lips between his teeth and bit it before kissing him.

Summer nights are peculiar in the way the billions of eyes were the witnesses of precious moments of truthfulness, of feelings that had been ignored being suddenly uttered. That night they looked over the sun and the moon kiss, covered by the comforting milky way, in the miniature universe that was their bubble. In their own world where the sun was the one gravitating around the moon and where the moon eventually grew warmer when it joined its sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed mua mua if ur a writer please give me some jongjoong i know we should make our own food but sometimes we all like to treat ourselves by eating out yes i do not make any sense bye
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mingiopom)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/etoilephilante)


End file.
